


Only One Daddy

by DarkInMe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blackmail, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dark!Steve, Dubious Consent, Elevator Sex, F/M, Facials, Fangirl Reader, Jealous Steve, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, POV shifts, Rape Fantasy, Trapped In Elevator, conflicted feelings, dark fantasies, innocent steve, this one's for all those fanficiton writers, to Daddy Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInMe/pseuds/DarkInMe
Summary: You fantasise about Tony. But Steve wants you to fantasise about him .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly and roughly so apologies for the bad writing. But I could not resist posting it.  
> Cannot stop writing Dark!Steve tbh..
> 
> Just an introductory chapter with Steve's pov mostly.

"So, the party is on next Friday. Stark Tower of course, I expect you to be there," Tony said to an absent minded Steve.  
  
Tony sighed as he caught Steve staring at the girl, who was sitting on another table across them with a friend, for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Dude, are you even listening to me?" Tony asked, slamming a hand on their table to get his attention.  
  
"What? Huh?" Steve replied in a daze as he refocused himself on Tony.  
  
"Steve, either fucking go to her and ask for her number or something, or just stop looking at her!" Tony shouted at him.  
  
Steve felt his cheeks redden. He quickly diverted his eyes from you.  
  
"I am not staring at her, she's staring at me," Steve argued.  
  
"Same difference. Just go and ask her out already," Tony urged him.  
  
Steve glanced at you again. Your eyes were fixed on him and you were smiling at him, or so he thought. You seemed sort of pretty and cute to him. He liked the innocent look of yours. But he felt unsure about asking you out, especially when he really did not have the mental space to begin dating.  
  
"No, I'm just fine as it is," Steve said as he tossed the remaining food in his plate with his fork.  
  
"Tch. Then stop staring at her and listen to me," Tony said.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Go on. What were you saying? Party? Stark Tower?"  
  
"Friday, I'll send you the timings. Everyone is going to be there. So, you'll have to come too, okay?"   
  
Steve did not respond. Tony went completely silent to see if Steve would notice, but he did not. His eyes were still staring in your direction.  
  
"Steve!" Tony screamed at him.  
  
Steve jumped back on his seat, startled by Tony's loud voice. Tony looked at him with the most irritated eyes. Before Tony could say anything, Steve was ready with his justification.  
  
"Wait, she's coming towards us, Tony," Steve informed him.  
  
Tony saw you approach as well. You had the brightest smile on your face and he could tell that you were beaming with excitement. Seeing a man as hot Steve did that to girls, it was nothing new.  
  
"Oh, thank God. You'll finally get to talk to your fangirl," Tony commented.  
  
Steve scoffed. "Come on, don't say it like that."  
  
"Say it like what? Why are you being shy? I know you are enjoying the attention. I do too."  
  
Steve cocked his head in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's kind of refreshing having all the girls want me. It wasn't like that when I was young, small and thin," Steve shared.  
  
"Enjoy away, Steve. I have slept with my fair share of fangirls. You can have a piece too," Tony encouraged him.  
  
"Ah, I don't know. Here she comes," Steve said.  
  
You rushed towards them. Steve gave you a welcoming smile, encouraging you to come forward.  
  
"Oh God, I love you so much!" You said as you came and stood in front of their table.  
  
"Yes, I-"  
  
"I am such a big fan of yours, Mr. Stark!"   
  
Steve was dumbfounded. "What?"  
  
"I am such a huge fan of yours! I cannot even express how happy I am right now! Can I please have your autograph?" You squealed at Tony.  
  
Steve's charming smile turned into a frown. Tony stared at you with confusion, he glanced at a disappointed Steve and then he broke into a laughter.  
  
You were startled by the sudden reaction. You stepped back a little and looked at Steve to see if you had done something wrong.  
  
"What happened?" You asked him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Tony said between a laugh.   
  
He banged his hand on the table to control his laughter. He turned to you again once he was a bit stable.  
  
"Gosh, I am really sorry for that. It was nothing," Tony said to you.  
  
He clapped his hands together and cleared his throat.  
  
"I love the appreciation. Sure, you can have that autograph. Where do I sign?" Tony asked.  
  
You lifted a notepad, that you had been holding, towards Tony, asking him to sign on a blank page. Tony kept releasing small bouts of laughter as he went about it.  
  
"Sorry. What is your name?" He asked.  
  
"(Y/n) (L/n)," you answered.  
  
"Right, to dear (y/n), thank you for all the love and support, may you always remain Team Stark, have a blessed future, love Tony Stark," Tony narrated as he signed the sheet for you

“Here you go,” he said, pushing the notepad in your direction.  
  
Before you could take it, Tony pulled the notepad back and shoved it in Steve's direction.  
  
"Wouldn't you like Captain's autograph as well?"  
  
Steve rolled his eyes as if Tony had said something to embarrass him.  
  
"Ah, yes. Of course!" You said.  
  
"You don't have to take my autograph just because Tony said so," Steve said, grumpily.  
  
You shook your head at him, realising that it might have come off as rude to not have asked Steve for the autograph too.  
  
"No, no. I would love to have your autograph as well," you coaxed him.  
  
Steve was not satisfied with your enthusiasm. He gave Tony as short glare, but took the notepad nevertheless.  
  
"So, (y/n) what do you do?" Tony asked as Steve signed on the notepad.  
  
"I am actually a college student, I am doing engineering," you answered to him.  
  
"Oh, how interesting. I'll look forward to having you in Stark Industries in the future then," Tony said.  
  
You almost burst with happiness and Steve felt his nerves itch at that.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark!"   
  
"Here," Steve said, handing you the notepad when he was done signing it.  
  
"Thank you so much! Can I also have a photo with you?" You asked, your question mainly directed towards Tony.  
  
"Of course," Tony said.  
  
Steve forced a smile as him, Tony and you took a few selfies together. He let the frown came at full display once you had left.  
  
"Well, that was kind of bad and funny," Tony joked. All his previous irritation was stripped away.  
  
Steve stared at the food on his plate, he tossed it aside, having lost his appetite from what just happened.  
  
"Yeah, make all the fun you want. Every girl wants the rich billionaire, no one cares for the old, World War veteran anymore," Steve whined.  
  
"Oh, come on. Don't be like that. You could have asked her out, you know? I bet she'd be delighted to go out with you," Tony said, trying to cheer him up.  
  
"No, I don't think that I want to date someone who is constantly swooning over my friend," Steve replied.  
  
"You could make her yours if only you tried, grumpy old man," Tony snapped.  
  
Steve sighed. "Well, she's gone now," he said, as he glanced at the now empty seat.  
  
Tony clicked his fingers in front of him.  
  
"Easy to find her. F.R.I.D.A.Y. run a search on (Y/n) (l/n), you have already got the face scan," Tony gave the command to his smart spectacles.  
  
"On it, boss," F.R.I.D.A.Y replied.  
  
Steve narrowed his eyes at Tony as he pulled out his self-made smart phone to look at all the search results showing up on you.  
  
"You don't have to do that," Steve told him.  
  
"Shh. There are some interesting things that are coming up on her. Stark's Baby Girl is her Tumblr handle. Boy, she's got the hots for me," Tony said, tilting the screen towards Steve.  
  
Steve leaned forward and stared into Tony's smartphone and saw numerous animated drawings of Tony show up. His eyes widened with utter shock.  
  
"What are those?" Steve asked.  
  
"Those are called fanart, my friend. Our girl, (y/n) here has quite the wild imagination," Tony said as he scrolled through the obscene collection of fan art.  
  
"Gosh, I did not know girls are drawing me this way. Not that I mind. But this is pretty bizarre. Look, she has even written fanfiction about me," Tony said as he reached lengths of written paragraphs on the Tumblr page  
  
"What's fanfiction?" Steve asked in confusion.  
  
Tony sighed. "Fanfictions are like stories made by fans about their favourite characters or celebrity in this case. This one is pretty kinky. Damn she has a massive daddy kink. Just read these. Its fucking weird reading these fantasies about myself," he replied.  
  
Tony was quite excited unlike Steve, who was a bit taken aback by the level of obscenities and depraved stuff that was written in there.  
  
"Tony, that is some abnormal stuff. Pretty wild. Is that ra- is that rape?" Steve asked.  
  
He was shell-shocked at what he just saw.  
  
"Holy shit. I think we have seen enough," Tony said as he closed all the tabs, slipping the phone back in his pocket.  
  
"But how can she write something like that? That's pretty disgusting! How can a girl want that?" Steve asked in the most judging tone.  
  
"You are too judgemental, Cap or you are just old. I don't know. But these are just kinks, fetishes. She sure has some issues, but she isn't harming anyone by getting off on it. Don't take it too seriously," Tony said.  
  
"It's hard not to. I have not seen anything like that before," Steve said as he rubbed his temple with his fingers.  
  
"Welcome to the modern world of internet and openness, Steve," Tony said with a grin.  
  
"The current generation shocks me."  
  
"Yeah, I bet they do. Just relax."  
  
"And all of them contain you? All that she has written?"  
  
"Yeah, me pretty much in all those. Sorry, Cap," Tony said.  
  
Steve sighed, thinking about how he had thought you to be innocent and how you turned out to be so opposite. He was not aware that girls fantasised about such stuff, about being degraded, hurt and manhandled. He had always thought that they all want a gentleman, and those who don't were just crazy, slutty girls who had low self-esteem and zero character.  
  
But you hadn't appeared to be that type. You were sweet and well-mannered unlike how he would imagine a girl of those fantasies to be like. That created a lot of conflicted feelings in him.  
  
"Well, if you are not going to finish your dinner, then let's head home. Pepper is waiting for me," Tony said.  
  
"Yeah, sure," he said, disinterestedly.  
  
Tony called the waiter to pay the bill while Steve lurked in his thoughts.  
  
"Damn Steve, are you really that hooked up on her? We can arrange for you two to meet again, you know. She's an engineer. I can get her an internship in my company, you can meet her there, we'll make it look like a total accident," Tony told him.  
  
"No, no… it's not that. I am just surprised by what she wrote. Did she really write all that?" Steve asked, still not ready to believe that girls want that.  
  
"Yeah, as indicated by my findings," Tony replied.  
  
"Gosh," Steve sighed as he settled his head on his hands.  
  
"That was some filthy stuff. She looked so normal and innocent," Steve said.  
  
Tony laughed.  
  
"Steve, it's pretty normal. Girls like wild stuff too. Let her enjoy what she enjoys. Her face is no indication of how pure or how kinky she should be," Tony countered.  
  
"No, but. Do girls really want that? Do they really want that type of treatment?"   
  
"Girls love bad boys. They like getting it rough too. Not every girl wants a soft, vanilla gentleman," Tony explained to him.  
  
"Wow," Steve said. "I did not know that."  
  
"Hah. This was a real revelation for you, wasn't it? You got to learn something today. Tell you what, Captain? You want to learn about girls, you ask me. I know all about them. From the sweet and vanilla ones right down to slutty kinky ones," Tony said, happily.  
  
Steve's mind was still stuck on you and your unexpected filthy secret.  
  
"What was this place again? Where she wrote those stories?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
Tony looked at him with utter surprise.  
  
"Excuse me? Is Steve Rogers, the golden righteous American boy, really asking me that?"  
  
Steve got flustered quickly.   
  
"No- I- uh, I am just- curious. Nothing else! You know what? Leave it," Steve mumbled.  
  
"Hah! Relax, Steve. I’m just messing with you. No harm in being curious. I am not going to judge you. Here, I'll send you a link, okay?"   
  
"No, no. It's okay, I don't need it," he said, half-willingly.  
  
"And sent! Happy exploring the dark side of female sexuality, Cap!" Tony cheered.  
  
Steve sighed at the childish way Tony behaved.  
  
"Let's go now," Tony said.  
  
Steve stood up and followed Tony out of the restaurant. They both got in the passenger seats of Tony's expensive Audi. Steve was dropped at his home.  
  
"Don't forget the party!" Tony reminded Steve as he exited the car.  
  
"I won't," Steve grunted, slamming the car door shut.  
  
Steve tried not to think about you and your stories. But his hands were itching to pick his phone, open the link that Tony sent and read away the filth that you had written.  
  
"No. We are not going to do that. Those are not good stories. Nope," he told himself as he stripped himself to his boxers and readied himself for the night's sleep.  
  
His determination broke easily once he was in bed and all he could think about was you.  
  
"Just one glance. No harm done," he told himself as he opened the link to Stark's Baby Girl.  
  
Steve scowled at the account name. _Why the obsession with Tony?_    
  
Steve scrolled down the page and opened a story titled- 'Tony's Secretary'. The warnings read- rape, dub con, daddy kink, blowjobs and some more. Half of them went above his head.  
  
Steve felt his body get hotter and hotter with every word that he read. There was some nasty stuff written in there. His morality said no, but his sexuality said yes. But the thing that irked him the most was that it was written with Tony as the male character because it painted a horrible picture in his mind, but he read it nonetheless.   
  
He didn't realise when his hand had slithered down his boxers and began stroking his manhood as he read the story. His aching hardness came to his notice when the story ended.   
  
Steve quickly pulled his hand out of his boxers, too disgusted by himself to have enjoyed something like this. But his cock was already up for attention and even though he was ashamed to admit it, he was craving to read another story.  
  
So he scrolled through the page and found another story with similar warnings. This one contained sadistic elements like bondage and whipping and spanking. Reading Tony's name again and again was fucking up with his mind. But slowly, as he read more stories, he learned to ignore the name and imagine himself in the place of Tony. In the place of the girl he imagined you.   
  
Steve had never felt so aroused in his life before. The knowledge that it was all so wrong just made it feel even more right and heavenly. He pumped his cock furiously with his hand. He imagined doing everything to you whatever that was written as Tony doing to the female character.   
  
"Ah, yes!" He grunted as he erupted and shot cum all over his bed and on his stomach.  
  
The feeling of guilt and sickness took over him as he came down from the high. He felt filthy and dirty. What had he done? Had he really enjoyed something so wrong and so sinful?  
  
But even with the guilt, he found himself searching for more stories. Soon his cock grew hard again.  
  
"She wants it, she likes it, she has written it, so there is nothing wrong with enjoying this," he reasoned with himself before he started masturbating again to another one of the stories.  
  
Finally after reading a couple of more stories and masturbating a couple of mores times to the most filthiest imaginations, he placed his phone far away from himself.  
  
"Damn, I am fucked up," he said, as he ran his hands through his golden locks.  
  
Steve had spent years and decades thinking in the most purest ways about women. He firmly believed in treating them with kindness and with care and love. Sex was something done only after falling in love, with the consent of each party, as gently, as properly and as vanilla as possible. 

Fantasies like these did not conform with his mentality at all. But all that shattered tonight. His belief system was shaken and he felt kind of betrayed by himself, his mind and body for making him enjoy something like that.  
  
Even as he slept he thought of those stories and even his dreams consisted of him having the most rawest and most roughest sex with you as you screamed, cried and begged for him stop, calling him 'daddy'.  
  
Steve woke up to another shameful boner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just smut. Also this became much more lengthier than I had intended.

It had barely been two days since Steve had discovered your Tumblr account and he had already read every little piece of filth that you had posted on it. And yet, he craved for more.  
  
The more he read the more accustomed he became to the dark themes of the stories and began appreciating your writing and your way of giving all in to the dirty details. They satiated every bit of his desires and then some. Desires his didn't even know existed until now. His only complaint being that all the stories were about Tony, centred around his rich sugar daddy vibe, something that has always bugged Steve.  
  
Why weren't there any stories about him? Was his persona really so pure and good that the girls couldn't even imagine him that way? He was curious to read something like that about himself.  
  
On further searching the net, he found a few dark stories written about himself, but nothing of the calibre of what you had written about Tony. Most of them consisted of soft vanilla elements, and Steve could not believe that he was disappointed to not find his fangirls dreaming of him being truly bad to them. He could be a tough guy too.  
  
He could say that he was losing his mind thinking about it. He wanted a story like that about himself, heck he wanted to do something like that to some girl. Particularly you. It was not really his intention, but he found himself cooking up scenarios in his head in which he's doing all those bad things to you and masturbated to them.  
  
The constant high pleasure and then the low guilt drive was making him insane. So, he got out of his apartment to get some fresh air. He took his car out for a drive and stopped by a nearby Starbucks to get some coffee.  
  
As if God was pushing him towards you, Steve found you sitting alone in one corner of the Starbucks, with a laptop and a cup of coffee. You were typing away something in your laptop and Steve liked to imagine that you were writing your smut, publicly, in an open space like this, like the dirty little girl you were.   
  
Steve got his thoughts back on track before he totally lost control of them and got a boner in public. As he waited for his order to arrive, Steve wondered if he should go to you and tell you that he had read all your stories and that he had become a fan of them and would probably want to try something like that. But he felt unsure about doing that. It might make you feel uncomfortable and push you away from him. He wouldn't want that.

After a lot of debate with himself, he decided on just meeting you and headed towards your seat. Maybe just talking to you would be fine.  
  
"Hey, (y/n), isn't it?" Steve spoke loud enough to distract you from your work.  
  
Your eyes widened at the sight of the superhero Avenger. He had a bright smile on his face, radiating warmth and goodness from himself.  
  
You immediately stood up to greet him. "Oh, yes! You remember me? That's so sweet!"   
  
"Of course, I remember you." It was very hard to forget you.  
  
You smiled, seeming very pure.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked, pointing at the empty seat next to you.  
  
You looked at it and shook your head.  
  
"Of course, have a seat," you told him.  
  
You quickly shut the screen of your laptop. Steve saw the hint of panic on your face when he tried to take a peek at it.   
  
"So, you live around here?" Steve asked you.  
  
"Ah, yes. Just a few blocks away. What about you?"   
  
"Near. Not that near," he answered.  
  
"Oh." You looked down at your coffee.  
  
You seemed awkward in his presence, and he felt irritated by how you were not as excited and happy to see him as you had been when you had met Tony.  
  
"You look like you are almost done with that coffee. Should I order you another?" Steve slipped in.  
  
You shook your head at him. "No, I'm fine, thank you."  
  
"But I really want to buy you a coffee," he said.  
  
You shook your head again.  
  
"No, no. It's alright. I don't feel like drinking more coffee anyway," you said, awkwardly.  
  
"Oh, then how about I buy you coffee some other time? Are you free any time this week?"  
  
You looked at him with surprise, taken aback by the aspect of being asked out by a man like him.  
But you couldn't agree to go out him based solely on that fact.  
  
"Umm, I- I don't think I am free," you stuttered.  
  
Steve slid his large warm hand overs yours to assert more dominance.  
  
"I am sure you can clear up some time for me?" His tone was soft yet imposing.  
  
Your cheeks turned a deep shade of red as you pulled your hand away from beneath his.  
  
"Uh- Mr. Rogers, I am totally flattered that you'd want to go out with me. Believe me, I am beyond flattered, but I don't think- I am just not into you that way," you summoned all the courage to decline a man as perfect as him.  
  
You saw the colour drain from his face as disappointment shone on his face. "Oh, I see. I am not Tony, I get it," he whined.  
  
You bit your lip. Was he really playing that card on you?  
  
"Ah, well, that's not- it," you mumbled.  
  
"So what is it? You already got a boyfriend? I am not handsome enough? Something I lack?"  
  
You felt overwhelmed by all his questioning. He seemed so persistent and you didn't feel very comfortable with it.  
  
"No-"  
  
"I'll tell you what," he started. "Tony is throwing an Avengers reunion party this Friday night. Everyone's got a date except for me. How'd you like to join me?"  
  
And that was an offer you pretty much couldn't refuse and he knew it. A party thrown by Tony Stark, your dream man, you wouldn't find such an opportunity in a whole life time.  
  
"Tony Stark?" You asked, suddenly intrigued.  
  
"Yes, Tony Stark. At the Stark Tower too. I think you'd enjoy it," he said.  
  
Your whole being wanted to say yes. But you didn't know if you should go with him simply on that account, that would be sort of misleading him and you weren't that kind of a girl.  
  
"I don't know if I should."  
  
"I _insist_. I'd love to have you as my date for the night. You can get to know me a little and who knows maybe you'll get to like me too," Steve said, leaning forward over the table.  
  
You bit your lip nervously.  
  
"Come on. Don't think too much. It's just one night and that too at a Stark party. Wouldn't want to miss that would you?"  
  
You stared at the table and wondered. "I guess not…"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. I'll pick you up from your house at about 7 pm, that okay?"  
  
You couldn't seem to override him.  “Oh, yeah," you replied in an unsure tone.  
  
"Good. Dress nicely for me, okay?"  
  
You nodded your head slightly. Steve smiled at you. He noted down your address which you were a bit hesitant to give. He may be the American hero, but he still pretty much was a stranger to you who was weirdly keen on going out with you. But Steve won't relent until you caved in.  
  
"I'll see you one Friday. Don't be late," he said to you.

You weren't sure of what just happened.  
  
***  
You waited anxiously for Friday to arrive. The weight of your situation settled inside you only hours before the time at which Steve was supposed to pick you up.  
  
You were really going on a date with an Avenger to an Avengers party hosted by the biggest crush your life, the billionaire playboy, Tony Stark. This must be a dream or some trick, you thought, because you were not at all the kind of girl who got asked out by men like Steve Rogers. It was hard believing that it was actually happening, but it was.  
  
You kind of felt bad about how you were using Steve's unusual interest in you to just get into the Stark Tower and as close as you could to Tony, but in all fairness you had tried your best to refuse him. He was the one who lured you in with the prospect of attending Tony Stark’s party and persisted that you'd come with him, saying he’d show you a good time. You had no idea why Captain America would be even in the least bits interested in you. But you had an one in a million opportunity given to you and you weren't going to let go of it.  
  
Your friend helped you dress up to your best for the party, choosing your sexiest and most expensive teal blue off shoulder dress for you that hugged your frame tightly and showed off an ample amount of cleavage. She helped set your hair nicely around your face, letting the waves fall beautifully on your shoulders and even used her expert make up skills to make you look up to the mark to attend a party of the sorts that Tony Stark would throw.  
  
When you looked in the mirror, you felt like you were kind of overdoing it. You weren't used to dressing up so fancy.  
  
"Hell no. You are going to Tony Stark's party! Everyone is going to look that pretty there. You gotta steal their breathes too!" Your friend assured you.  
  
"Don't need to steal everyone's breath, but one's," you commented as you ran your fingers delicately through your hair.  
  
"Oh Captain would be down for you babe," she said.  
  
You tutted and roller your eyes at her.  
  
"What? Tony is engaged, remember?"   
  
"Yeah, I know! It doesn't mean that he cannot find me pretty. A girl can dream," you argued.  
  
"Girl, I am telling you, stick to what you have. You won't find a guy like Steve Rogers ever again,  don't miss the chance!"  
  
"Yeah, but, Steve's really not my type."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He is perfect in all aspects, but I hardly think it'd be a good idea to go with a man whose friend I have been fantasising about all life long," you said.  
  
Your conversation was interrupted when your phone rang. Steve's name flashed on your screen. Your friend jumped with excitement. He was here.  
  
Steve stood in front of your apartment building, waiting patiently for your arrival. He held your form in his eyes as you appeared in front of him, pretty, small and nervous.   
  
You were delighted by his handsomeness as well. The black suit, black tie, polished shoes and perfectly groomed hair just made him too hot to handle.  
  
You stopped where you stood at his sight, suddenly your anxiety shot off the roofs. You felt like running away from him. Never in your mind would you ever be able to compliment his ungodly handsome looks by yours. Insecurities suffocated you.  
  
Steve smiled at you warmly. He pulled out a hand from his trousers’ pocket and raised it towards you, gesturing you to come forward.  
  
"Come, (y/n). Don't want to be late for the party," he said.  
  
The nervousness was evident in your eyes. But you forced yourself to walk towards him. You took his hand as he opened the car door for you.  
  
"You look gorgeous," he whispered to you as he guided you inside his black sedan.  
  
You blushed.  
  
"Thank you. And you look as handsome as ever," you returned the compliment.  
  
Steve smiled in response. He closed the door and walked around to go to the driver's seat. Looking at your anxious, crumbling form, he couldn't believe that you were the same girl who wrote those bold and nasty fanfictions. He yearned to break this facade of yours and face the true slut inside you. But he'll have to wait for that, just a little.  
  
The car drive was a quiet one. Your conversational skills were equivalent to a duck, and you found it even more difficult to speak in the presence of the dashing and charming Steve Rogers. You were willing to bet that this was just a dream or an extremely brutal practical joke, because those explanations gave better reason as to why Steve chose you than thinking that he actually chose you for you.  
  
Steve let you be, stealing glances at you once in while from the corner of his eye or the rear view mirror. He so wanted to reveal that he had read everything that you had written, and that you did not need to pretend in front of him. It was frustrating holding all that in.  
  
He watched your eyes glimmer with awe as they neared Stark Tower. Your head remained tilted upwards, stuck to the glowing 'Stark' sign on top of the building.   
  
Steve handed the keys to the parking valet and came near you. He offered you his hand once again.  
  
"Shall we?" He asked, politely.  
  
You smiled and gave him a nod as you placed your hand in his. Steve pulled you into him, hooking your arms with each other. You had to say that you were beyond charmed and your panties were already a little wet.  
  
Steve led you inside the building and with each step you felt like you were going to break down. This was too out of your league, too good to be true. Steve noticed the heaving of your chest when you were inside the elevator.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" He asked with concern.  
  
"No, it's just- I don’t usually go to such fancy things. I don't think I'll belong. Fuck, I am already embarrassing myself," you blabbered.  
  
Steve laughed. He extended his arm around your waist and pulled you closer, letting you lean against him.  
  
"Relax, you are going to be fine. It's a party, meant for you to enjoy, not a competition or something," he assured you.  
  
You sucked at your bottom lip and nodded. "Thank you," you said to him.  
  
The sound of music and chatter filled the elevator when the doors opened to the top most floor. Steve stepped forward, pulling you with him. You stared with awe at the beautiful people around you.   
  
You had already spotted Thor, the handsome Asgardian Prince, enjoying his time with the ladies at one corner. Doctor Banner, the Hulk, was conversing with Natasha, the Black Widow _. God, she looks like a goddess,_ you thought.

 Clint Barton, aka, Hawkeye was also busy drinking and talking with the people around him. But you felt disappointed as you couldn’t find the man, the host of the party and the main reason for you coming here.   
  
Steve saw your eyes run across the room and he could assume that you were looking for Tony. He contained his annoyance with you as he walked you across the room.

  
"Hey Steve!" Someone shouted from behind.  
  
Steve turned around to see Bucky coming towards him.  
  
"Looking good, punk," Bucky said as he clapped Steve's hand and leaned in for a shoulder to shoulder hug.  
  
You stood shy and still like a doll beside the old friends. Bucky's eyes fell straight on you the moment he separated from Steve.  
  
"Who is this, Steve? You did not tell me that you were bringing a girl," Bucky complained.  
  
"Hey, guys! What's going on here?" Sam joined in the party.  
  
He looked at you with surprise as well.  
  
"Steve's got a date!" Bucky declared.  
  
"Damn, the old man is back in the game again, huh?"  
  
You giggled nervously. The attention was swallowing you up, especially when they paired you with Steve like that.  
  
Steve glared at them. "Would you stop embarrassing me?" He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Would you introduce us to your girl?" Sam snapped at him.  
  
Steve sighed as he pushed your back so that you could be more near the guys.  
  
"Fine. This is (y/n). (Y/n), these are my jerk friends, Sam and Bucky," he said, pointing at the men respectively.  
  
You shook their hands in the same order. "Nice to meet you," you told them.  
  
"You too. You look really pretty," Bucky complimented you.  
  
"Thank you." You blushed.  
  
"So how long has this been going?" Sam asked.  
  
Steve wanted to answer but you cut in. "Uh, this is nothing really. This is actually our very first…date," you said, quickly, not wanting anyone to form any ideas about Steve and you already.  
  
"Oh, I see," Sam replied, his smile fading. He exchanged an uneasy glance with Steve before backing away.  
  
"Well, then. We should leave them to it," Bucky said and joined Sam.  
  
You bit your lip again, wondering if you had been too blunt about it. The annoyance was kind of starting to show on Steve's face. So, you turned to him and placed a gentle hand on his chest.  
  
"Should we get something to drink?" You asked, sweetly.  
  
"Alcohol won't work on me. But you go ahead," he said with a weak smile.  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll be right back then." you said.  
  
You parted from Steve to go to the bar, meanwhile he chatted with the people around him, never taking his eyes off you. You felt like you were under some observation, and if you did something wrong, you'll be punished for it. A strange blood rush you felt at that thought.  
  
You distracted yourself from your charming date by looking across the party to search for Tony Stark and lo behold, you found him. He was talking to someone not too far from you when both of your eyes locked. He seemed to have recognised who you were because he gave you a bright smile which you gladly returned.  
  
You were burning up with excitement and happiness. Gosh, he appeared even more handsome than your imaginations. This was something out of a dream and it got even better when Tony excused himself from the person he was talking to and started walking across your way.  
  
You straightened your back immediately, ready to greet him. Tony's eyes ran over your body for a brief moment as he approached you with open arms.   
  
"Let me guess, (y/n) (l/n), isn't it?" He asked.  
  
"Yes!" You squealed as you went into hug him.  
  
Tony wrapped his arms around your back and placed a peck on your cheek. At the same time, you felt a third arm around your waist, but you didn’t notice it.  
  
"You look amazing, sweetheart," Tony whispered in your ear.  
  
Butterflies fluttered in your tummy.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Stark. You look handsome as well," you replied in a breathless voice.  
  
Both of you only sensed Steve's presence when the hug ended. Tony almost jumped back in surprise of finding Steve standing beside you, his arm wrapped around you in a possessive manner.  
  
"Gosh, when did you come here?" Tony asked.  
  
Steve had a grim expression on his face and you could guess that this was the mistake he was keeping an eye on you for. But he had to know that this was going to happen. It was only a hug.  
But still, you felt a tension rise in your veins.  
  
"She's my date," Steve said, bluntly.  
  
Tony's eyes darted from you to Steve before he gave him a huge smile.  
  
"Woah! You finally got the girl! Amazing, Cap. I honestly did not expect that from you," Tony cheered, playfully slapping Steve's bicep.  
  
But Tony's words puzzled you. What did he mean by 'finally got the girl'? How long had he been planning to take you out? Why had he been planning on that?  
  
"Ah, yes. Now, won't you shoo away and let us have some time together?" Steve said, coldly.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sure. I'll see you around," Tony said, passing you a smile before he turned on his heels and left.  
  
"Wait! I had to ask-"  
  
"Later," Steve imposed, shoving you towards the bar counter.  
  
He picked up your drink and forced it in your hands.  
  
"Have your drink," he said. It sounded more like a command.  
  
You felt a bit uneasy from the way he acted. Sure, he had been giving creepy vibes since you met at the Starbucks, but you had reasoned that by thinking it to be his genuine interest and will to take you out. But his behaviour now was suddenly possessive and intimidating. It may be a little hot, but you didn't appreciate being pushed away from Tony like that. That is what you came here for after all.  
  
"But I wanted to talk to him," you muttered as you hopped up on a side stool.  
  
Steve placed his elbow on the counter and leaned over.  
  
"Talk to me. You came to the party with me, didn't you?" He passed you a sly smirk.  
  
Despite the discomfort, you did agree with that. You had to give him some attention now that you have foolishly come to the party with him. But your mind was rushing with all the things that you wanted to say to Tony Stark, you could come up with nothing to say to Steve.  
  
You cleared your thoughts of Tony and feigned interest in Steve.  
  
"Uh, I have always wondered. What do you feel about the current times?"   
  
"As compared to the old times?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, there are many things that I could say. But there is something that I particularly like about these times and that is how open people are nowadays," he said as he placed a hand on your thigh.  
  
You could feel it's warmness through the thin material of your dress and it made you shift on your seat. Steve raised his other hand towards your bare shoulder, tracing a line to your neck with his knuckles.  
  
"Especially girls. They used to be so proper and conservative back then. Now you bare it all without a worry," he said in a low, husky voice.  
  
The way his hand massaged your inner thigh and his fingers tickled your skin combined with his words somehow did not feel right. There was nothing outrightly wrong with what he was saying, just the way he said it. The way his eyes stared down your cleavage when he said the last line made you want to cover yourself from him.  
  
Instead, you smiled awkwardly, sipping more of your drink to ease the tension. But Steve just leaned in closer and closer till his lips were brushing on the crook of your neck. The butterflies in your stomach weren't butterflies anymore.   
  
"Back in the day," he whispered into your skin. "I would have never been able to tell a girl that she's looking so good in that dress that all I can think about is taking her out back and do dirty things to her."  
  
_What the fuck? Where did that come from?_ Is all you thought.  
  
That escalated way too quickly. You wanted to move away but you couldn't with his hand pushing you to the stool. You looked around for help, but everyone was busy in each other.   
  
You pressed your palms against his chest and gave him a gentle, and firm nudge that did nothing to push him away. His hand slipped further up your thigh and you felt the warm wetness of his tongue tickle your neck.  
  
You hadn't taken him one to be so bold or the type to dirty talk, the type to have sex right on the first date. You barely knew each other.  
  
"S-Steve, stop. There are people," you said.  
  
Steve groaned. "So, do you want to go somewhere quiet and empty?"   
  
For some reason you couldn't get yourself to say a clear no to him. You were afraid of his reaction.   
  
Your eyes ran frantically across the room until you spotted Tony dancing with a girl on the dance floor. The girl looked rather young and clearly wasn't Pepper Potts. You felt the burn of jealousy that distracted you from what Steve was doing.  
  
"Wait. Who is that? Who is Tony dancing with?"  
  
The mention of Tony's name from your mouth successfully threw him off you and you sighed with relief.   
  
"What now?" He grunted to himself as he turned his face to where you were pointing at.  
  
He could see the unfamiliar girl dancing with Tony, but he didn't want to think about it. Nevertheless, he cleared your doubt.  
  
"Yeah, Pepper doesn't attend these parties. So, he likes to do this as a fan service," he said.  
  
Your pupils dilated with hope. "Fan service?"   
  
Steve sighed. He clearly shouldn't have mentioned that. Now your attention was diverted again. He had just started instilling apprehension in your heart, and Tony went ahead a destroyed that. He'd have to change that now.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" He offered.  
  
Your eyes darted from Tony to Steve, hesitant to make the choice before you could have a chance with Tony. But Steve didn’t wait for an answer and just took your hand and pulled you off the stool.  
  
"Let's dance," he said as he dragged you towards the dance floor.  
  
Steve did not give you a chance to protest. He simply made you lock your hands around his neck while he placed his hands on your hips and began swaying you to the rhythm of the music.  
  
You gave in to him initially. Dancing was much better than what he was planning to do to you earlier. But things started getting worse when he held you flush against his body and rubbed his hardness on your stomach. His hands boldly cupped your ass cheeks and kneaded them through your dress.   
  
You tried to remove his hands and position them more decently around your waist, but he didn’t care for it. Your breathing became laboured. Steve enjoyed the way your breasts rose and fell against his chest. The helplessness and vulnerability reflected clearly in your eyes. This was much better than the picture your fanfictions painted for him.  
  
You hesitated to say anything to him, telling yourself that it's fine, it's just Steve Rogers, he doesn't mean anything bad. You definitely aren't being groped by Captain America in the middle of a party against your will.  
  
"So, what are your thoughts about my offer earlier?" He asked, breaking the silence between you two.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
Steve chuckled at your false aloofness.  
  
"I meant us getting out of here. Somewhere private where we can do more than just dance," he suggested.  
  
Your stomach churned. He was still on that. You had only expected a date and nothing more. Maybe coming tonight was not such a good idea.   
  
"I don't know. It's a reunion party, isn't it? You shouldn't leave so early," you argued.  
  
"I don't care. I see most of their faces almost every day. Besides, I would much rather spend my time doing you against a wall than discuss old battle stories with these guys for the thousandth time," he said.  
  
"Umm, I don't know- I was kind of looking forward to have a dance with Tony," you said, hoping it would keep him off for at least some time.  
  
"Ah, Tony again," he growled, digging his nails into your hips through your dress.  
  
You winced.  
  
"What's your obsession with him, huh? Why do you like him so much?"  
  
His eyes were red and angry at you. You swallowed the knot forming in your throat.   
  
"I- I-" you stuttered.  
  
"Tell me. I want to know."   
  
"Um, I don't know. I guess- he is intelligent," you answered.  
  
"And you think I'm not? How else do you think I defeat my enemies? I am their leader, you know," he grunted.  
  
You sucked in a sharp breath. "I-I didn't mean it like that. I am sure that you are-"  
  
"Then is it about looks? Handsomeness? I'm not as handsome as him?"   
  
"No-"  
  
"Then what is it? Is it the money? You want to fuck him for his all his money like a little gold digger," he hissed, his hands tightened around your hips, painfully.  
  
"Ouch. Steve!" You looked to your side, hoping someone would see this and come to your aid.  
  
Steve grabbed your jaw and turned your face back in his direction.  
  
"Look at me!"   
  
A few people whipped their heads at you, alerted by Steve's loud voice. His anger broke at their attention and he unhanded you. You took multiple steps away from him.   
  
Steve apologised to the people around him and of course, everyone preferred to concentrate on him rather than your obviously petrified self. But you took that chance to slip away from him. You didn't know where you were going, your footsteps were unstable.   
  
You hadn’t gone far when a hand wrapped around your arm, halting your steps where you stood.  
  
"Stop, (y/n). Where are you going?" Steve's voice pricked you like ice.  
  
Steve spun you around to face him. His eyes were soft on you, unlike before.   
  
"God, look at you. You look like you saw a ghost," he said as he cupped your face with a hand.  
  
You flinched away from his touch.   
  
"Let's sit you down somewhere," he said and hauled you to some end of the vast party hall.  
  
"No, wait. Steve." He didn’t listen to you.  
  
Steve forced you down on a cushioned chair and sank down on his knees before you.   
  
"I'll order you a drink," he told you.  
  
"It's okay. You don't need to."  
  
But he ignored you and asked a waitress to get you a cocktail anyway. Then he turned to you. He tangled his fingers with yours and rested both your and his hands on your lap.   
  
"I'm so sorry for that. Please, forgive me," he said in a genuine apologetic tone.  
  
His mannerisms were so polite, so much in contrast with what he was just a few moments ago. You felt a lack of words. You knew that Steve Rogers wasn't a bad soul, but you couldn't forget the way he had behaved with you.  
  
"I just lost control a little bit, and I am so sorry for that. I guess I got a bit jealous, you know. But how could I not? I mean look at you." Guilt and regret dripped from his words.  
  
You were somewhere between impressed by his jealousy for you and creeped out by his unstable behaviour. But seeing a man like him who had no reason to wait for a girl like you, who could have any girl at his whim, melt before you like that, you couldn't bring yourself to be too angry at him. But whatever this was, this had to end. It was too overwhelming for just one night.  
  
"I'm sorry, Steve. I shouldn't have come here. It was wrong of me to take advantage of your proposal for my own personal interest. I think I should leave now," you told him, as politely as you could.

  
Steve frowned at you. "No, but- it doesn't matter. You don't have to leave," he argued.  
  
"I insist," you pressed as you stood up from the seat with your hands still in his.  
  
Steve got up on his feet as well. He didn't seem to want to let you go. You held his hand to your chest and gazed at him through sorry puppy eyes.  
  
"I’m truly sorry. This was all just messy and I should have known better. But, thank you so much for inviting me here. It means a lot. I will leave you to it. I wouldn't want to ruin the remainder of your evening," you told him.  
  
You saw his Adam's apple bob up and down his throat. He stared at you as if you had hurt him, and you felt quite a lot guilty about it. You couldn't help but think that this was all your mistake.  
  
"I- I'll see you later," you said. "Good night."  
  
You tried stepping away from him, but he didn't let you move.  
  
"Wait," he said. "I'll show you out."  
  
"Oh, you don't have to. I can go by myself," you said.  
  
"No. It would be highly rude of me if I didn’t. I am a gentleman after all," he told you with a smile.  
  
You took a deep breath and let him escort you out of the party. You felt terribly upset with yourself for disappointing him. You should have just said a clear no the first time. Now you are going to leave a bad impression on an Avenger.  
  
Steve and you headed towards the elevator. But before you could get near it, Steve whipped you in another direction.  
  
“Let’s take the private elevator. This one would be occupied with the guests,” he explained.  
  
You didn’t say anything to counter that. It’d be convenient to reach the ground floor as quickly as possible.  
  
The air inside the elevator felt cold. You sighed to yourself. You felt extremely bad to have done that to Steve. A guy like him did not deserve that.  
  
"Gosh, I am really sorry, Steve," you said.  
  
Steve scoffed even louder. He glanced at you over his shoulder and then looked at the buttons on the elevator. Without a care or a warning, he went to press the stop button and the elevator came to a sudden halt.   
  
You braced the walls of the elevator in order to not fall. Steve turned to you; his expression laced with darkness.  
  
"What? What are you doing?" You asked.  
  
He ran his eyes down your body in a quick glance as he stepped closer to you. You had nowhere to go, you did not know if you should be panicking or not. Steve was polite and sweet just a few moments ago.  
  
"You like bad guys, don't you (y/n)? Then I'm going to give you what you want," he said.  
  
Your cheeks reddened at that. You weren't sure on what basis was he implying that and the implication wasn’t entirely false.  
  
"Don't give me that confused look. I know all about you. I know how much of a slut you are, I have read the stories," he spat.  
  
That disclosure of that information fell like bomb on you. Your stories were something hidden, not part of your public self. When did he read them?  
  
"I-I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Oh please. No need to pretend," he said as he placed his hand on the metallic wall behind you and leaned over.  
  
"Stark's Baby Girl," he whispered with disgust, looking into your eyes with equal repulsion.  
  
You could have ignited into flames from the sheer embarrassment that you felt. You wished you could combust spontaneously because that would have been way much better than being under Steve's demeaning, judgemental gaze. He wasn't sparking warmth and gentleness anymore.  
  
"How did you?"   
  
Steve smirked at you. "Tony found it. Then he told me about it," he answered.  
  
"Wait. So, he read it too?" Somehow that made you feel worse, knowing that Tony knew about your fantasies about him all along.  
  
"He sure did."  
  
Steve felt his cock stir in his pants as he saw the fear rise on your innocent face, knowing deep down that you weren't that innocent at all. He caressed your cheek with his knuckles.  
  
"How do you do it, huh? Maintain the facade of being a naïve and good girl when you really are not?" Steve asked with genuine curiosity.  
  
You couldn't even bring yourself to meet his eyes, let alone speak.  
  
Steve trailed his hand down your neck to your chest and poked at it with a finger.  
  
"Where is that slut hidden inside?"   
  
"Steve, please. Stop this," you whimpered.  
  
Your hand trembled as it slowly slid into your purse to retrieve your phone. Steve took one glance at your phone, snatched it away from you and threw at the opposite wall. You gasped when you heard the sickening sound of something crack.  
  
"Why do you want me to stop? Would you have wanted me to stop if I were Tony?" He asked, his voice aggressive.  
  
You blinked away the tears forming in your eyes. You were beyond intimidated now.  
  
He slammed both his hands on the wall behind you. "Answer me!"  
  
You shrunk into yourself from the fear. You were terrified as hell and it did not compare to anything that you've written or imagined.  
  
"Please, stop this. Please, let me go," you cried.  
  
"You have the audacity to reject me? ME? I am Steve fucking Rogers, Captain America! Why?"  
  
You didn't know. You couldn't answer him. All the reasons for you not liking him were being completely challenged right now.  
  
"I don't know! I am sorry!"  
  
"You don't think I will be able to do to you what you want, right? Well, let me show you that I can," he said.  
  
Steve tangled one hand in your hair and used it to pull your head back in a painful position. That way your body was arched up to him and he could grind himself against your stomach.  
  
"You want to be manhandled? I will show what it feels like to be manhandled," he growled at you.  
  
When you tried to push him away, he took your hands and pinned them over your head. He used extra aggression for every move, forgetting that you were only human.  
  
"I can manhandle you much better than, Tony. I have got the super strength, and I'll show you just how much worse it can be than what you write," he threatened you.  
  
"Steve, please! I don't think I want this!"  
  
Steve scoffed at you. "You like this don't you? Crying, saying no, it's all a part of your play, isn't it?"  
  
"Those are just fanfictions! I don't actually want-"  
  
Steve struck you hard across your face before you could complete your sentence. You went swinging sideways, colliding against the adjacent elevator wall. Your head hit it with a bang and you bounced off it, only to fall on the floor at Steve's feet. You shuddered as your world turned upside down.  
  
Alarms went off in your mind when you heard him unbuckling his belt and undoing his trousers. You backed up against the wall and tried to get up.  
  
Steve pushed you down, angling you on your knees.  
  
"Time to let out that whore in you," he said as he pulled his cock out in front of your face.  
  
You pressed your hands on his thighs to keep a distance between him and yourself.   
  
"Steve, please stop. I don't want to do this," you pleaded.  
  
Steve held the back of your head and forced you towards his cock. He tapped the head against your pursed lips.  
  
"I am not going to stop, so open up before I get angry," he threatened, his nails dug into your scalp.  
  
Your lips quivered as they parted slightly for him. Steve brushed the tip across them, wetting your dry lips with his precum.   
  
"Stick out your tongue," he ordered.  
  
You slowly protruded your tongue from your mouth, only because you feared the outcome of disobeying him. Steve grinned as he rested the weight of his girth over the pink muscle, letting you taste the musky flavour of his meat. You weren't sure what to do with it, whether you should move your tongue around or take him in your mouth. Neither of which you wanted to do.  
  
Steve slid his length across your tongue and a little inside your mouth before he pulled out and began slapping your tongue with it. It was utmost humiliating, but you could still feel the wetness pool between your thighs.  
  
"Before we get really started here, I should inform you that most of the things I am going to do to you tonight were not my original ideas, not at all. It was you and your little fanfictions that got me this wild in the first place. So, whatever happens, you are the only one to blame," he said.  
  
And without warning, he shoved his cock all the way down to the back of your throat. You choked and smacked your hands on his hips, indicating him to pull out before you die from to lack of oxygen. But he held your mouth to the base of his cock, firmly. You were unable to move away from him.  
  
"Breathe through your nose as they say," he told you.  
  
But it was more easily said than done, especially when you were panicking. Thankfully, Steve pulled out before you could have run out of air, only to start fucking your throat. He was so big that you were having difficulty fitting him in your mouth. The edge of your lips burned with the stretch and your jaw became sore soon. Your throat was already raw from the abuse it was taking from Steve.  
  
The obscene sounds of you choking and slobbering on his dick were heavily overcome by his loud grunts. You saw his eyes screwed shut and his brows twisted from all the pleasure he did not know he could experience before.  
  
Tears leaked down your cheeks and ruined your make-up. There were streaks of mascara smudged down on your face. It was a strangely beautiful sight for Steve and it spurred him further towards his completion.  
  
"You truly look like a whore," he panted as he bobbed your head up and down his length.  
  
Steve pulled his dick from your mouth and began stroking it with a feverish pace until strings of hot cum painted your red face white. You were taken aback by that as it happened so quickly. You had barely stopped coughing and caught up with your breath.  
  
He raised you up to your feet so that he could have a better look at your face. "Ah, this look suits you very much."  
  
Steve ran his fingers through the cum sticking on your face and smeared it, rubbing his seed into your skin like a moisturiser.  
  
"I have heard it's good for your skin," he commented and then laughed by himself.  
  
He brought two fingers down to your lips and forced them into your mouth to let you taste the salty, bitter substance.  
  
"Suck," he ordered and pressed his fingers down on your tongue until you gave in.  
  
Sucking his fingers was much less a task and humiliation than sucking his cock. Once he was satisfied with you, he retrieved them out of your mouth, creating a wet pop sound.

Steve pushed you back against the elevator wall, once again caging you between it and his body. He kept you pinned with one hand while his other went down to hike up the hem of your dress. You realised that his cock was still hard and he still wanted more.  
  
You closed your legs shut and tried to push his hand away. "Steve, please. Not more," you pleaded.  
  
Steve ignored you and continued pulling up your skirt until it was bunched around your hips. His hand travelled up your thigh and reached your panties. He hooked his fingers in them and tore them away at one go. You gasped and pressed your thighs further together.  
  
He kicked your legs apart and forced his hand between your them, cupping the whole of your mound with it. He smirked as he felt your slick on his skin.  
  
"I honestly think that you want more, (y/n)," he argued as he dipped his fingers between your slippery folds. "You're so wet for me."  
  
You gritted your teeth together as the shame of your arousal washed over you. For a man who was already relentless, your body was not helping your case against him any better.   
  
Sparks of unwanted pleasure went through your cunt as Steve brushed his fingers over your clit. He collected the wetness with two of his fingers and shoved them inside you roughly. You winced at the sudden intrusion. His fingers were unexpectedly thick.  
  
"So tight," he noted. "Tell you what, (y/n). I will give you the time limit of one minute and if you can come for me on my fingers within that minute then I'll let you go. And if you don't, well…then you'll have to cum on my cock," he said.  
  
You looked at him with horror. This was not the situation you wanted to be played with in. Steve appeared to be absolutely delighted with his own idea, some of your kinkiness had rubbed off on him for good. Well, not for your own good.  
  
"But I- I can't," you protested.  
  
Reaching your orgasms had always been an ordeal that took longer than one minute along with more stimulation that you did not want for right now.  
  
Steve sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "That is your problem. I am just here trying to be generous by offering you a way out," he said.  
  
_Generous, my foot._  
  
You opened your mouth to argue again, but he cut in between, saying, "Ah, your minute starts now." With that he started pumping your cunt with his fingers.  
  
Steve touched all the right parts inside you to bring forth your orgasm, yet it wasn't enough for you to actual reach it.  You brought your hand down to your clit to provide some help, but Steve slapped your hand away.  
  
"No touching. You have to cum with only my fingers. Forty-five seconds to go," he said.  
  
You were crying and clenching your walls around him, bucking your hips into his hand, but to no avail. This felt even more frustrating than before. He gave you a little hope to get out of this, but not enough to achieve it. A good way to toy with you and get you wanting and desperate for him.  
  
"Please, it's too less-"  
  
"Twenty seconds," he announced.  
  
"No," you whimpered.   
  
The pressure to cum just made it even worse. You felt like you were at the edge, but never really there. This was so cruel of him to do you.  
  
"10 seconds left, (y/n). You better hurry up," he reminded you.  
  
"I can't," you squealed.  
  
You were forced to accept your defeat and what would follow as the seconds passed by. The chance of saving yourself from him faded in front of your eyes. It was a false hope anyway.   
  
"Uh oh, looks like your times up," he said as he withdrew his fingers from you. Your stomach did a roll.  
  
"I guess you really do want me to fuck you, don't you?" He mocked. "Nasty slut."  
  
Steve lifted you up and wrapped your thighs around his hips, positioning his cock at your entrance. You held onto his shoulders for support.  
  
"Please, don't," you begged a last time.  
  
Your words fell on deaf ears as Steve pushed his cock up to your hilt. You clamped your mouth with your hand in order to not let out your scream. He was so big and thick, you could feel yourself splitting over him.  
  
"Ah, fuck you are tight," he groaned as he felt your walls struggle to accommodate him.  
  
Steve didn't give you much time to adjust before he started pounding you against the wall. The elevator shook with the force of him fucking you. He brought one hand up to the cleavage of your dress and tore it down the middle, exposing your breasts to himself. He kneaded and pinched your nipples and every touch went straight down to your core.  
  
You bit into your hand as Steve's cock slammed against your g-spot. Steve pulled away your hand from your mouth and laced his fingers together with yours.  
  
"Don't hold it in, (y/n). Let everyone in the party here know just how much of a slut you are. Especially, Tony. Let him know who owns you, let him know that I am your daddy," he whispered in your ear.  
  
You threw your head back and moaned aloud. The feeling of his rough movements inside you along with his dirty talk was throwing you off the cliff.  
  
"That's right. I am your daddy now. Not Tony, not anyone, but me. Understand?" He growled at you.  
  
His hand locked around your windpipe and forced you to crane your neck forward. He pressed his forehead against yours, letting his hot breath fall over your face.  
  
"Did you hear what I said?"  
  
"Yes, yes," you panted.  
  
"Then tell me who's your daddy?"   
  
You felt your cheeks burn as you answered, "You are."  
  
"What am I?"  
  
"You're my daddy," you gasped.  
  
"Say my name!" He spanked your ass.  
  
"Steve Rogers!" You screamed.  
  
"Say the whole thing," he ordered.  
  
"You're my daddy, Steve Rogers! My only daddy!" You blabbered mindlessly.  
  
"Yes, that's right. Only I am your daddy, and you are only my slut, _only my baby girl_ , " he grunted in your ear, adding extra force to his thrusts in time with his words.  
  
You whimpered and mewled as his words and actions brought you closer to your climax. Steve started playing with your clit to help you get there.  
  
"Cum for me, baby girl. And don't forget to scream my name when you do," he told you.  
  
You didn't want to cum, not like this. You didn't want to give him the wrong message. But here you were chanting his name and enjoying every little thing that he was doing to you against your will. The way he controlled you and spoke to you was exactly something you had been yearning for throughout your life. You couldn't believe that you were receiving it from the man you had least expected to enjoy these kind of things. You won’t ever trust a sweet and generous guy again.  
  
Your toes curled in your pencil heels and your whole body shuddered as the orgasm spasmed through you. "Steve!" You screamed as he had told you when you came over his cock.  
  
"Good girl. Now it's daddy's turn," he said.  
  
With that he picked up his speed, which you didn't even know was possible, and rutted you to his full strength. It was too rough for you to take and your walls burned from the friction, but you had no choice but to wait for him to get over with it.  
  
"So good, you feel so good," he panted.  
  
Steve spanked you again and again, coaxing cries out of you to help him reach his own pleasure. You knew that your ass was going to be raw from it.   
  
Much to your own disgust, you felt another orgasm rising through your body and you involuntarily locked your legs around his back to push him more into you.   
  
Steve and you called out each other's names together as you both reached completion in sync. You felt his hot cum spilling deep inside you, and you were glad that you had been on birth control.  
  
For a few moments all that could be heard in the elevator was the sound of faint music from the party and you two drawing deep breaths. Steve pulled out his softened cock out of you slowly and you slumped to the floor without his weight keeping you up.  
  
You lay motionless, too exhausted to get up and gather your bearings. Meanwhile, Steve fixed his clothes and set his hair just as they were before.   
  
You had not noticed when Steve took out his phone and pointed its camera at you until the light flashed on your face. You quickly raised your hands to cover yourself, but not quick enough to prevent him from clicking a few photos.  
  
"Got to save this amazing memory," he explained.  
  
You huffed with irritation and willed yourself to stand up. But the soreness of your pussy made it difficult for you to stand properly. Steve held you up with one hand.  
  
"Easy there," he said.  
  
"Delete those photos," you told him.   
  
Steve arched a brow at your commanding tone.  
  
"Please," you added, softly.  
  
"I am not deleting nothing, princess," he said as he caressed the side of your face. "But I won't show them to anyone, that I promise. Not unless if you disobey me."  
  
You frowned at him with confusion. "Disobey you?"  
  
Steve gave you a wicked smile.  
  
"Yes, I have somethings for you to do,” he started. “Firstly, you are going to go home tonight, open your Tumblr account and change your name from Stark's Baby Girl to Captain Roger's Baby Girl. Secondly, you are going to write everything that happened tonight into a little story of yours and post it. Leave nothing out, but you can add things if you want to. And, thirdly, you are going to delete all Stark related content from your page and replace them content related and centred around me and only me. Do you follow?"   
  
You just stared at him with the most flabbergasted expression that you could muster.   
  
"It might be too much to remember so I'll text you everything. I want everything done within three days, the name changed and the story written and posted. You can take more time to replace Tony's content. But I'll keep a check on you, and if I find anything not done, I have your photos and you know what I'll do with them,"  Steve said.  
  
"Additionally, I might even decide to personally punish you in one of those ways you'll like," he added in a cocky tone.  
  
You were too thrown off your mind to say anything. All you wanted was to return home, be away from this man and go to sleep. But your dress was tattered and you worried how you'll make it back home without catching people's stares  
  
As if Steve had read your mind, he shed his suit's jacket and covered you with it.   
  
"There. That should make you appear less questionable," he said.  
  
"Thank you," you whispered.  
  
"You're welcome, sweetheart. Though, if anyone asks you what happened, tell them that you had the best time of your life."  
  
You held in the urge to cringe at his words.  
  
You shrunk into a corner as Steve started the elevator again, pressing the button to the top most floor.   
  
The elevator climbed up the numerous floors and you counted each as they went by. As the party floor came closer, Steve turned to you and held your chin with his fingers, tilting your face towards him. He smiled down at you, a mixture of the gentleman you had known him to be and the deviant that he just turned out to be.  
  
"I had a wonderful time with you tonight," he said.  
  
Steve leaned down to latch his lips on yours. You remained painfully still as he explored your mouth with his tongue. You were left breathless when he broke the kiss.   
  
Steve petted your head as the doors of the elevators opened. You watched him walk out to the party and let out a big sigh of relief.  
  
"I'll see you later, (y/n)," he said.  
  
Steve winked at you before he disappeared behind the elevator doors. Your friend is going to lose her mind when you tell her an edited version of what happened tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!  
> Tell me what you think in the comments! :D

**Author's Note:**

> The real smut will come in the next chapter which may take some time, so please be patient _/\\_  
> Leave comments!


End file.
